Puzzle Pieces
by skyberr
Summary: The story of when Alice and Jasper left the Cullens during Breaking Dawn. Where did they go? Who did they meet? How did it effect their relationship? Drama/angst
1. Chapter 1

**Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mrs. Meyer**

* * *

**Alice POV**

Am I doing the right thing? …

"Your going to fast I didn't catch that" Edward looked at me confused trying to read my thoughts and understand my vision.

Grabbing Jasper's hand pulling him out of the door I tried to block Edward out. Soon we were outside the house. At the inside of the first tree line of the edge of the woods Jasper finally tugged his arm back.

"Alice, Alice! What is going on? I don't understand. Please let me in." His face was contorted in pain and confusion he put one hand on my cheek and I felt myself shake with the terror I had felt in my vision.

"Oh, Jazz." I pulled myself close to him wrapping my arms up around his neck lifting myself up on my tiptoes to kiss him. I usually didn't do this, he knew how I felt about him without me having to show it physically. But, right now I needed him and he could feel it. He kissed me softly wrapping his long arms around my waist and lifting my feet off the ground and nuzzling my neck with his lips.

"Please Alice" His voice shook with worry.

"Jazz the Volturi are coming- and if I stay here our family will die, I can't stay. I am not sure what exactly I have to do… But, I know I can't be here to do it." He nodded his head to me and pulled me up into another kiss, which surprised me I felt him calming me the uncertainness draining from my body.

"Well where ever you go, I go. So, together then?"

"Yes, together" We joined hands and began running towards the shore.

"Wait!" I stopped abruptly and Jazz looked over at me reading my face.

"I need to get something from the cottage. But, we need to hurry." He smiled at me trying to reassure me further. I was in and out in a second placing the page I had torn out of the book securely in my pocket. I knew Bella would notice it. She had to; so many things had to be done perfectly if this would work. Like puzzle pieces that fit together, with Jasper at my side I knew we could do it.


	2. Chapter 2

**You know the drill! R&R**

**DISCLAIMER-""**

**Alice POV**

It became twilight and I could feel Jazz's hand grip a little tighter to mine as we grew closer to the invisible border that surrounded La Push. The only stop we made was to hunt. Soon we would be in the ocean and Jazz wasn't a fan of shark. The swim would be long and arduous; I hoped I knew what Sam's decision would be as long as I stuck to the conversation that I played out in my mind- I tried to go off what Jacob had told us about him. Crossing this invisible line was not an easy task. But, I was sure nothing ahead of us would be easy. It made it even more difficult not seeing our future with the wolves involved. Once we got through this I hoped it would be clear.

"Alice, we're here" Jasper said softly into my ear, his nose grazed down my neck to my collarbone and he smiled at me. It was his secret smile, the one that he only showed me- the one that made me love him. He knew that no matter how big any wave of emotion he could send me; what I wanted was that one smile to keep me strong. We came to a stop at the tree line that was the La Push Border.

"They are coming" Jasper's eyes darted back and forth through the trees. Then the smell hit me- Wolves. Surrounding us in a large semi-circle seven wolves emerged from behind the cover of the trees. Low growls coming from the depths of several of their bodies, one stood out slightly more than the others catching my attention.

"Sam… We must talk now, it 's an emergency." The sound of my voice distracted me for a moment, it sounded a bit lower than normal the urgency in my tone could not be ignored. The huge wolf snorted then backed away slowly its large dark eyes still tight on Jazz and I. A moment later Sam appeared in cut off shorts and nothing more. He looked suspiciously back and forth between my face and Jaspers.

"You are very close to crossing the line; you should turn around and go back." His lips went tight as he spoke. Growls emitted from the wolf directly in front of Jasper. He crouched instinctively moving slightly in front of my body, readying for a fight if it came to that.

I placed my hand on Jazz's shoulder "There is no turning back for us. A great danger is coming and it comes to attack my family, I only ask permission for us to cross your land to the shore, we will not come back the same way- Please Sam, if there were an easier way I would take it. We do not have time to go another route."

His eyes narrowed and he pulled in a sharp breath "Because of our past alliance I will honor your request as a one time pass. What is this danger? We have an obligation to our people as well."

"My family will come looking for us, if you could please give them this note and tell them I had to go- It was the only way for us. If they choose… Edward will explain the details." I pulled the page from my pocket and the pen from my small bag that was slung over my shoulder. I wrote the message I did not want to write and handed it to Sam. He took it and put it in his own pocket without looking at it.

"We will not keep you any longer then. But, you will be escorted to the shore- Make sure you do not return to it." I nodded my head once and we were running again through the now unfamiliar trees. I could feel the eyes of the wolves on us as we ran, some of them struggling to keep up with the pace. Jasper ran even closer at my side. Soon the smell of the water was stronger and I could feel the dirt and earth under my feet turn soft and then turn to sand. Sam had changed his form back and was at the front of the pack as we stood on the beach looking out into the endless ocean view. Jaspers eyes searched my own as if to ask if I was sure.

"Yes, this is the way we must go - I am sure of it." I leaned into his side smiling at him –I knew we were on the right path. He smiled at me feeling my confidence. We stepped into the water together slowly at first letting the spray hit our faces. When it reached my waist we dove together. In the background the sound of wolves howling into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Read and review!! I need it! **

**Disclaimer: ...**

* * *

**Alice POV**

"Jasper-Jasper- Jasper!" I giggled uncontrollably as the waves lapped my shoulders. It was completely dark except for the light from the moon; it shimmered on Jazz's face as he was trying to catch me. After about four hours of hard swimming and Jasper loosing a shoe I knew I had to cheer him up. The Pacific Ocean was peaceful and the swimming was clearing my head, letting the fear and tension go. Jasper seemed a bit better too -not having to work so hard on keeping me calm. He kicked his foot out behind him and his other shoe shot off. He grinned at me loving this time alone together and was at my side in an instant.

"You little devil pixie!" Pulling me close to his side we floated atop the waves hand in hand laughing and pushing each other under the water. Then it came to me- this time much clearer- the images passed through my head one by one-Emmett and Rosalie running, looking for our allies. I saw Carlisle next his image passing quickly. Then, Peter and Charlotte, they were speaking to Jasper and then I saw them standing at the doorway to our home and Edward speaking to them. My eyes refocused and I could feel Jaspers arms wrapped around me.

"Alice, Alice- what is it? What did you see?" His voice was urgent again filled with anxiety.

"It's okay, I am sure now - at least with what direction we should be going. We need to get to Peter and Charlotte you said they were in Honduras. Do you think they would still be there?" My voice was back its soft melodic rhythm touching just the right notes.

"Yes, they would still be there, We have about a two day's swim left ahead of us, maybe more…" He stated more to himself than to me.

"Hmmm, I think exactly fifty-three hours from now we will be right on the shore; I think going through El Salvador will be the best way. There are less people but, we will need to change clothes for sure. There is a village right off the coast, Zacatecoluca- we can shop there!" I thought about the need for some new exotic clothes, but this was not the time I had to remind myself.

Jasper chuckled softly "Then I suppose we need to get moving."

"Yes we do, and we need to go under to do it, there will be several cargo ships in this part of the Ocean and it would not be good to be seen." I was just about to duck under water and Jasper caught me around the waist.

"They might think you were a mermaid- we stay together okay?" Linking our hands together he entwined his fingers in mine. I kissed the tip of his nose nodding my head in agreement.

Down we went deeper and deeper until it was so dark no sunlight filtered through the water. I could see Jazz next to me in a light shimmery form and the deep water looked like a grey green haze. No other animal in the ocean could see this deep. We swam quickly then Jasper went still – rigid in fact. I concentrated and saw the flash in my head a picture of the huge mammal and relaxed, we were in no danger. I brushed my thumb up and down Jaspers hand to reassure him. His eyes moved on me; then out scanning the deep blue. The current of the water changed brushing us down slightly and I smiled to Jazz he still felt electric in my palm; tense and prepared. Then we saw it– the dark form, enormous in size, huge wings on either side of its gigantic body. A blue whale. Bubbles spewing from its mouth as he glided right next to us. He was unafraid as he passed by. We floated there for a few moments in awe at the beauty and grace of the creature who had given us the gift of its presence. I tore my eyes away to look at Jaspers face- he was smiling! The smile reserved for my eyes only… that was twice in only a few days! I laughed in my head the happiness of Jazz being contagious, how ironic I thought. He looked at me and rolled his eyes motioning with his arms to continue the swim. And, we did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please read and review! I want to know what you think about having Jaspers POV! **

**Disclaimer: You know it!**

* * *

**_Alice POV_**

I felt the excitement bubbling inside of me as the shore line came into view; we managed to swim the past two days without being seen. Which was a major accomplishment considering how boring swimming could get… I was getting a serious urge to do some treasure hunting on the bottom of the sea floor but Jasper kept me focused. I thought to myself it was a wonder I hadn't seen how much Jasper needed this time away. Guilt flooded through my body as I looked at the back of Jasper's head -his thick honey colored hair whipping in the breeze. With me so focused on Edward and Bella lately I was sure he needed me. His body jerked suddenly in my direction his eyes searching my face. I was sure he felt the guilt inside of me and he reached his hand toward me his fingers just touching mine. I smiled slightly tilting my face up to his. He was standing now on the bank of the barren beach the water lapping up to his shoulders. Not one human in sight.

"I love you" I sighed tightening my fingers in his. His eyes continued to search my face; I was sure he was sorting through my emotions, digging to se e what was wrong.

"You know you don't have to say it… I feel it, everyday, every moment I am with you. I just don't understand what else exactly you're feeling" His eyes were wide worrying about me.

"I wanted to say it; I wanted you to hear it. I am happy that you're with me and you're happy, I haven't seen you smile so much in so long…" My words drifted to a stop.

He smiled then, broadly- a smile that reminded me of Edward when he smiled at Bella. I laughed at him his smile turned into an attack as he chomped at me pretending he would bite me. I wrapped my arms around his neck eagerly and kissed up the scar on his neck that led to his ear. He growled low in his throat whirling me up into his arms and carrying me up the beach. We laid all of our clothes out on the huge rocks that covered the shore line. The site was beautiful still; it had been decades since Jasper and I had last been here. Blooming orchids, bromeliads and other epiphytes loaded the trees that encroached on the beach letting the waves spray them. The clouds practically touched the tips of the trees and mist floated through them as if it were a living thing. We sat there together as our clothes dried out Jasper brushing his fingers through my short hair. I could feel it already shooting out in every direction.

**_JASPER POV_**

"I think this is as dry as these clothes are going to get, hmmm -you already knew that didn't you…" My eyes drifted over her beautiful back and neck, the perfectly unmarred skin shining in the afternoon sun. She laid out on the enormous rock formation- her graceful legs crossed at the ankles she leaned back on her hands as she faced the ocean we had just swam together. The intake of my breathe quickened as I watched her roll over onto her stomach her arms propping up to hold her chin as she winked at me and smiled.

"Yep, I did. But we need to wait until the storm hits before we can move; it's quite a bit sunnier here than we're used to. It should only be another fifteen minutes or so… Mmm, what to do in fifteen minutes?" Her legs flipped back and forth dangling off the ridge of the boulder. I felt the love rush out of her, it was almost as if it were pulling me to her. _My Alice, my angel - _I thought to myself.

"Are you trying to torment me? Fifteen minutes won't be nearly enough for me to satiate myself when you're acting like that. You know me all too well don't you?" I jumped over to her, cradling her small heart shaped face in my hands. I crouched down to her as she lay unmoving on the rock and I gazed deep into her amber eyes. To my surprise she did my favorite thing! Her mind opened up and she went through her memories from the moment we met. As she remembered every moment we had together; starting from the first- the old Diner where we met, our first kiss, remembering all the way to our first day with the Cullen's. As she remembered I felt all of her feelings as if she were feeling them for the first time. I felt her love, her confidence in me, her frustration, and most of all her hope. As my brother Edward always said his most significant sound was Bella's heart beat, Alice's feelings are the most significant thing in my world.

"I just know some day you're going to get tired of doing that for me…" I joked when she was finished with her last memory… a new one added- the one of us under water as the blue whale passed by.

"I will never get tired of that Jazz!" She jumped up and over me in one lithe movement. I turned slowly smiling to myself and when my eyes hit her again she was completely dressed and waiting on me as if she had been there all day. I could feel her impatience so I quickly dressed as well wanting to keep her happy. She still wore the leather sandals she had on as we left La Push while my feet were bare. I figured it wouldn't bother my feet, actually I bet I would fit in better than Alice without shoes in this country anyway. We shot through the trees as the clouds became thick and the air and mist swirled in heavy rings above our heads. Being alone with her like this, even though we were on a mission- cleared my head and my heart. I felt the excitement in Alice as well her anxiousness to see Peter and Charlotte.

"It will be a good reunion Jazz!" She said, her light tone drifting to my ears.

"Yes, it'll be nice to see them again – it has been too long." I eyed her curiously; she was always kept me on my toes.

"Then hurry it up!" She yelled darting ahead of me and disappearing into the forest.

"As you wish" So I disappeared after her.


	5. Chapter 5

**please read and review... **

**Disclaimer: **

* * *

**Jasper POV - continues**

After our quick hunt our eyes were honey gold again. I looked over at Alice and realized running through the trees with her at my side is a feeling like no other. Our feet quickly found a path and we slowed, starting to hear the sounds of the nearby village. Coming to a slow walking pace Alice swung my arm back and forth in hers. She swung her small purse over her opposite shoulder and I wondered what she had in that thing that could not be ruined from the long swim. But, I knew better than to ask, she would surprise me with something I was sure by popping a working cell phone or an I-pod out of it at some point. I laughed silently to myself thinking of it. I felt her body go limp next to mine and knew it was coming to her. A Vision. I hated the way it took a toll on her body making her step outside of herself… leaving her vulnerable. We were almost inside the Village at this point; I could hear the sounds of cars and mules on the streets clearly. Cradling her in my arms I pulled her onto my lap and sat on a large tree trunk that was splayed on the side of the path. Her blank eyes darted back and forth unfocused -seeing nothing and yet everything. Placing my hand palm up on her chin I rubbed down the length of her jaw line with my thumb trying to soothe her to bring her back to me. Sometimes during her visions -the ones that were hard for her- I couldn't feel her. Her emotions went numb, and even though I was holding her tight to my chest if I closed my eyes, I wouldn't know if she was right beside me or not. It scared me…putting a fear inside me like nothing I had ever felt before.

"Alice? ALICE!" My voice raised and faltered.

"What is it?" I watched as her eyes began to come back to me. She raised her face melting into the palm of my hand.

"Oh, Jazz. I saw another one of us... He's a local to this area and he's not friendly. I don't think we can avoid him. He will want to fight you." Her voice was soft and she locked her eyes with mine shaking her head.

"No Jasper, I mean it! We will find another way to Peter and Charlotte we can go back and swim to the other side of the country if we have to. I am not letting you fight!"

"You know we don't have time to do that Alice. Can you see a way around him? Why does he want to fight me? Can we just explain we are passing through?" I bombarded her with questions and felt bad for it. Knowing she would have to go back through her vision to see if there was indeed a way around this stranger. Her face was grim, then I felt her body go slightly limp again as her weight shifted to mine and she ran through her vision - how if we changed our decisions it might help us.

She looked up at me, "Your right, we don't have time to go around him. He will want to fight you no matter what we do… Even if we split up he would find… _me_. We have to continue on the path we are on." She stood as if the matter was decided. Anger boiled inside of me rage oozing its way to the surface.

"What do you mean he will find you? No one will come near you! Is that what this is about? He wants…. You?" My teeth ground together and I clenched my fists tight at my sides. This of course wasn't the first time another male of my species had wanted Alice for himself. Although it wasn't common to come between mates it did happen.

Venom coursed through my body filling every vein, every muscle twitched in anticipation. It felt as if time stopped in this moment - I thought of my brother Edward and how he dealt with all the pain he had gone through with Bella. How Jacob tried to steal her, and James tried to kill her. He forgave Jacob and his pain was great. There was no way anyone was getting close to my Alice. She was safe at my side, she always would be. Because, when it came to her, I had no mercy, no forgiveness.

"Jazz… Pleeease" she drew out her words and I felt her breath on my ear. My breath slowed, the double vision I was seeing came back into focus.

"When." My voice came out like steel- tight and fierce. My eyes dropped to hers immediately in apology for the tone in my word.

"I think tomorrow afternoon, from what I could see of the sun." Her voice seemed as tight as my own.

"Let's do what we need to do." I took her hand and placed it over my heart. Her love flooded over me filling me.

"Okay, there is this really beautiful blue shirt I am going to get for you." She chirped in my ear. We stepped off the path passing a few villagers minutes later; stepping onto a gravel road. Huts and stores were butted up against each other; children ran down the road barefoot yelling at one another kicking a soccer ball back and forth. No one noticed us walking, or where we had come from. We continued down the beaten road and began to see colorful umbrellas and merchants on the streets selling jewelry and material. Alice jumped in front of me pulling me inside a small doorway. A clerk smiled at us. The smell of incense was strong but I could still smell the human female's blood flowing in her neck as she walked toward us. The smell was overwhelming not being around humans for this many days I had lost my tolerance for it. _This one human wouldn't be too much… it would make me strong for the fight to come. So, it would actually help me. _I thought to myself.

Alice tugged me towards her- pulling my arm, "Jasper- this is the blue shirt I was talking about." She held up a light blue shirt- it was made of a soft material and it felt light between my fingers. I ducked my head at her in apology- she knew these thoughts.

"Sure, it's nice." I said pushing the thoughts out of my mind. The store clerk smiled at Alice stepping away from me; her instinct to stay away from me was right. Alice handed me some light brown pants as I headed behind the changing curtain and she threw a pair of leather sandals at me almost pegging me in face. My hand shot out and I caught them easily. She giggled and continued to sort through the racks of clothes. I stepped behind the curtain and pulled in a deep breath. Tugging my now dingy shirt off my shoulders I watched Alice pull a pair of pants out. But I noticed she wasn't looking at the pants really, she was eyeing a royal purple halter dress that hung from the far wall in the store. It was so Alice. I jumped into the pants feeling how soft they were and stepped out from the curtain still pulling on the other sandal.

"Ma'am, could you get that dress down for me?" I pegged the clerk with my eyes holding my breath as best I could.

"Jazz… I don't know- it's not going to help things." Alice eyed the dress while she spoke.

"Your getting it Alice, It will be beautiful on you. You know it wouldn't matter what you wore… things are set in motion. So, you are going to wear it." No one was going to dictate what my Alice was going to wear.

"Thanks, Jazz" Her glowing smile was all the reward I needed. She skipped to the clerk pulling her purse out and she sorted through zip lock bag full of money pulling out several bills. I rolled my eyes at her; enthralled by her brilliance once again.

We stepped out into the village once again this time a new couple. Alice looked radiant in the amethyst dress. Her skin practically glowed and the sandals she wore were soft a tan wrapping up her ankle and tying into a small bow on her calf. I was proud to stand beside her. We walked hand in hand down the street following the signs to the village's border. We had a lot of ground to cover and even more obstacles to overcome.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: yada yada--READ AND REVIEW!!**_

_**Due to everyone liking the POV…**_

* * *

**Jasper POV - continues**

We ran all night I could feel the tension rolling off Alice in waves. She kept smiling at me and trying to suppress her feelings. Really, she should know by now she can't hide any of her feelings from me. I am more attuned to her than any other thing on the planet. I know when she is going to have a change in mood before she does. It swept over me first through my fingertips then rushing over my body like an invisible wave. As the sun came overhead we stuck to the deeper part of the forest trying to cover as much ground as possible until we could get to Peter and Charlotte – Alice was already assured that they would head to our home to meet Edward and Bella with little question. That was of course if I could get past this stranger who would stand in our way. It shouldn't have surprised me as much as it did, most of our kind was inherently bad, evil and for the most part they embraced it. Alice's anxiety continued to ripple through my body and I wondered if it was from her or if it was me. Sometimes it was hard to separate my feelings from the things my body absorbed.

"It won't be long… I think maybe ten minutes -he caught our scent yesterday but was blocking me somehow from seeing him until now. He is definitely gifted. But, he is slow, you can beat him."

Alice tugged my arm to stop running. We were at a small clearing maybe twenty feet of flat ground encircled by thick trees and shrubs.

"Alice- If this doesn't go well for me, for any reason…you need to run-get to Peter and Charlotte, they will get you out." My voice shook as I spoke the thought of losing her shot pain through out my body -an actual physical pain! I could not exist without my Alice. The Venom in my body tightened and constricted in my veins. I felt as if my insides were pulsing. There was a rustling of the underbrush, my head shot around; I bent down on my haunches getting low into a crouch. Alice hissed from beside me, her anger fueling my own. From behind a large Bamboo the vampire emerged. He was enormous; easily having a hundred pounds on me, looking as if he was in his thirties and a professional prize fighter when he went through the change. He had dark skin and dark hair cut low in the back getting longer in the front so that it swung down past his temples. His crimson eyes flickered between Alice and my crouched form. A slight smile formed on his lips and a growl escaped my own. The stranger cocked his head to the side in amusement. I could feel the lust he was throwing at Alice and I almost jumped on him in reflex. His eyes shifted to me again and I felt his excitement at the fight, no fear, which threw me off guard for a split second.

"Hello" He flashed a set of pearly white teeth at the greeting; he was plainly speaking to Alice his voice coming out in a purr. Her hands flew to her head cradling it; she started to rock slightly back and forth slightly uneasy on her feet. I flew in front of her tiny body glaring at the dark stranger; I threw fear, regret, and every confusing feeling I could at him.

"What are you doing? -STOP!" My scream came out guttural and demanding. He glared at me then- his body trying to absorb the feelings being pumped into his body. I felt it then, the pain in my mind. It was as if the vampire had thrown a dagger and hit me right between the eyes. Then it was gone- disintegrated into nothingness, with it my ability also disintegrated.

"I am merely stopping the dear girl from seeing my decisions-as I stopped you from manipulating me." His voice came out light his words making me want to scream.

I flew at him arms outstretched ready to kill. All the feelings and memories flooding me, the past coming back all to clear -where fighting was a part of my existence. When it was kill or be killed. He jumped back his shoulder barreling into a fruit tree. The tree shook violently at the disturbance. We circled each other slowly crouching down closer to the earth. I felt Alice again at that moment and knew my gift was returning. It was too much for him trying to hold off both of our abilities. Alice took a step toward our circling forms distracting me for a moment.

"There is no way out for you William…You can't win" her sing-song voice was almost chipper. It dissuaded him. She grabbed at her head again faltering on her feet.

"You're wrong my dear, I am stronger than this thing you travel with-"

_MY DEAR?_ I thought -I lunged hitting him square in the chest – He was slower than I, his enormous size not maneuvering nearly as quickly I could. The ground shook as I took him down quickly ending his existence.

I started the fire immediately the funnel of smoke slowly rising as Williams's body burned to ash. I turned to see Alice then, slowly lowering my eyes to meet hers. She flew to me then-her body so light it was amazing to think I was holding her. Her small arms wrapped around my neck her fingers entwining in my hair. I kissed her, lightly brushing my lips to hers, grateful that she was my Alice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Not me...**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

With the stranger named William miles behind us Alice and I continued west toward the small hidden house that I knew Charlotte and Peter visited so often. Alice ran next to me within an arms distance. I felt no regret for the death I had just caused, in fact I was strangely relieved that it was over and Alice was safe. Then I noticed her slowing and she was stifling a laugh; her eyes danced as they locked with mine. _What is she not telling me? _I thought. Then it hit me.

"Why didn't you tell me how massively huge he was?" Thinking back to first moment I saw William step out from the darkness.

She grinned, "I wondered when you would ask me about that! Yep, he was big, but, you're fast! My Hero! I knew you would win" She winked at me then.

"We're almost there, and I am super excited!" Alice didn't have to tell me I could feel her excitement like little shocks of electricity tingling on my skin. I smiled at her trying to release the anger and tension that was still sizzling in my veins from the fight. There would be no guilt from this kill. Now, if I could just let go of my past guilt. Maybe helping my family -fighting for my family would be penance for my past sins. I squeezed the hand that rested slightly in my own and the small house came into sight.

**Alice POV**

_This is going to work, it is. IT IS. Confidence _Alice_! Believe in your visions-in yourself__**.**_I often have these sorts of internal conversations with myself. Usually not right next to Jazz though, with my hand clutching his own. He would feel it. As Jasper's friend's home sat before us just like in my mind, it all became too real. I felt his hand's on my shoulders before I even realized it was happening. The switch in my mind being flipped on, my muscles going slightly weak a haze drifted over my open eyes and I could see; The Denali clan arriving and accepting Renesme, Other faces then, all were agreeing to bear witness. Bella typing on the keyboard trying to decipher my note! The pictures flashed faster now, Bella being trained to fight, Rosalie and Emmett not being able to make it to the Amazon's. I saw Jazz's face then leaning close to mine his forehead brushing my own.

"There you are." He let out a sigh of relief and hummed softly in my ear knowing that I needed a minute to sort out the things I had seen. After a few minutes he finally had to ask,

"Where are we off to next" What did you see? You shouldn't worry- Alice, my Beloved." The tenor of his voice was soothing he was calming me; my breathing slowed and my eyelashes fluttered up.

"Well, we are on track, and we have to go to the Amazon's next" Rose and Emmett won't make it there. He tilted my chin up and traced my jaw with his hand grazing over my skin slowly.

"As you wish" Pulling me up to stand again he linked his arm through my own. As we moved closer to the old house music was softly playing we could hear it streaming out of an open window to the side of the house. As we moved closer I recognized the soft guitarist melody. It was a favorite of Jasper's always calming him: Andante by Ferdinando Curulli drifted out of the window. I looked up to Jazz his eyes were closed as his paced slowed a half smile hinted on his lips. He opened his eyes and twirled me to face him. His arms encircled me and swayed me softly to the rhythm of the guitar.

"I know we have to hurry now but, we will finish this dance"

His gaze held that of a promise. I nodded in agreement and I saw a flash of us dancing on the front porch of the house we stood next to. My heart erupted for the love I had for him and he breathed in deeply as it engulfed him.

"Jasper! What a surprise we've missed you!" Charlotte burst out of the screen door her long auburn hair falling over her shoulders. She was tall compared to me and with her hourglass figure she was a certified knockout! It made me happy to know that Jasper had such good friends. She pulled us both into a tight hug and Jasper smiled wide.

"So where's Peter?" he asked her while she was busy searching us over with her eyes.

"Yeah, of course he hardly ever leaves my side! You know that!" she giggled at us her crimson eyes were bright with curiosity. Just then Peter's voice interrupted Charlotte's laughter.

"Hey now! I thought I was the only one that could make you laugh!" Peter stepped off the front porch and slowly jogged over to us. He seemed like the perfect companion for Charlotte his light sandy blonde hair neatly parted on the side where it fell loosely over his left eye. He was almost as tall as Jasper with long muscles that matched his athletic build. They looked like Prom king and Queen him standing beside her with his hand lightly resting on her shoulder, an easy smile on his face. Too bad they couldn't go to school like us really; it was too bad they hadn't adopted our "vegetarian" lifestyle. _Ah, well. Too each their own-_ I thought. They were good friends and we could depend on them. Jasper reached his arm out and Peter shook it pulling Jasper into a bear hug that reminded me of something Emmett would do.

"Peter, it's been too long, so good to see you again! I wish it were under better circumstances. We need your help, our family... it's in trouble." The smile on Peter's face dissolved. He looked from me to Jasper.

"Your family is my family- Whatever you need. We will be there for you and yours." Charlotte nodded her head in agreement next to him. Not wanting to interrupt, I let Jasper tell them the details he could without revealing too much. By the time we made it to the front porch Charlotte was on her cell phone making flight arrangements. She clicked the phone shut and smiled at me warmly; I beamed back.

"You're awfully quiet Alice." She inquired, as the boys stood on the porch in hushed conversation.

"Well, Jazz wanted to tell you two the details, so it was hard, but -I didn't interrupt him once!" I was proud of myself for it. Jasper kept shooting glances my way nodding to himself. I was sure it was because he could tell how hard it was for me to keep my self quiet.

"Good for you, I am so happy you and Jasper found each other. You wouldn't believe the change in him since he has been with you. We would do anything for him. Oh, we got a flight in three hours; we need to get to the airport!" She darted past Peter into the house throwing a bag on a table and quickly filling it with their clothes. Within a few minutes they were setting off in their black Jeep Cherokee headed to the Airport. Peter shot Jasper a salute out the window and Jasper waved back.

"One down!" I patted Jasper on the back and he rolled his eyes.

"Now... How about that dance?"


	8. Chapter 8

**_You know what I want..._**

**_Dislcaimer: Not me!_**

* * *

**Alice POV**

An hour went by, then two… I was waiting for some direction to come to me. We sat on the steps of the front porch looking up at the clouds, soft willowing spots blazing behind the sun in the open sky. Jasper sat close to me although we were not touching I felt his body tense and relax with each breath he took. He was spoiling me with all the physical affection he had shown in the last week. It was nice; even though the situation was dire he was happy we were alone again. I leaned over slightly so that my head rested on his shoulder. His body was stiff I supposed he was thinking of our family and our future. I needed to take action, by now Peter and Charlotte were boarding their plane. I flipped my cell phone up dialing the airline-I quickly booked the next flight to Amazon Bay Airport in Brazil. I made it, the decision that we would fly to Brazil instead of by swimming and on foot. Jasper laid back on the porch as he listened to my conversation with the booking agent. I quickly went over the credit card numbers and our flight was paid. We would fly out at seven this evening. It was a pretty quick flight only about four hours it would be a lot easier to fly than to go on foot trying to avoid being seen in the sun. There was a tropical storm coming in. I knew it, and we did not want to be in the Ocean when it hit. The hot air had become alarmingly stagnate and the humidity was so bad it looked as if we were sweating even though we knew we weren't.

"Well, no more swimming! That should make you happy…" I eyed Jazz hoping his serious mood would pass even though he disliked flying even more, something about not being in control I was sure. He nodded at me and rubbed his hand along my back.

"Don't worry about me, how long until the flight?" He kept his eyes on the sky above the clouds were swirling about faster now; the afternoon sun was beginning to set in the sky. This storm would slow us down.

"We should get going… we will be able to board the plane in two hours and I know you don't like to fly – but it's better than the alternative."

"What's the alternative, getting stuck in the Ocean for how long?" He wasn't happy about flying.

"I see us getting swept so far off course it would take us nine hours to get to shore. I won't even mention your run in with the Tiger shark." I leaned my back into his touch as he continued rubbing my back.

"Let me just run in and change clothes, Charlotte kept some of my stuff from the last time we were here." I darted in the door quickly finding her closet. Just as I had seen stashed in the far corner were several of my outfits. I changed quickly into shorts and a comfortable black tee shirt. I even pulled on a pair of all black tennis shoes. I was back on the porch within two minutes. I pirouetted off the porch in front of Jasper, grabbing one of his hands I pulling him up in front of me.

"You always look great Alice" Jasper's voice was light again he was shaking his head at me as if chiding a child.

"I didn't ask!" I pouted.

"You didn't have to, I know you to well…" He pulled me to him into a tight hug looking deeply in my eyes as he squeezed me.

"Off to get the Amazon's then?" He started to pull me toward the forest getting ready to make the run to the local airport. I was trying to concentrate on getting to them, the three females that Carlisle had befriended in his past.

There were three of them, beautiful tall women with sharp features and deep accents. I knew that Zaphrina was the strongest, her power of manipulation could hold off a small army if she had too. I saw her accepting us and then accepting Renesme -she had an immediate link with my niece. Kachiri's face flashed in front of my eyes repeatedly, she was the key… Her graceful features flashed before my eyes I saw her traveling with Jasper and I. Then I knew she needed to come with us, to separate from her sisters. That would be a hard task. I knew I needed her with us, but I couldn't figure out why. I supposed it was due to the fact the decision had not been made by Kachiri for her to leave her sisters and travel with us. Whatever it was... the feeling inside me was tomultuos, my visions distorted and unclear. The future of my family was not set. There were decisions to be made we were all at a crossroads.


	9. Chapter 9

**READ AND REVIEW...:) **OH, AND BACK TO JAZZ'S POV (I THINK I AM BETTER AT IT...)

**DISCLAIMER: JUST FOR FUN**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

Only a few hours later we were at the small Airport. We were surrounded by native's trying to sell us everything from jewelry and clothing to chicken's all hanging from the same umbrella like stick. A small man swung it around to flash a rather large bird in my face. I grimaced and jumped back. Alice giggled. We darted as unnoticeably as we could manage to the correct desk to get our paper tickets printed out.

"Oh… Jazz, we are going to run into some trouble but, I see that you will handle it wonderfully. So, I am ninety eight percent sure you should just go with your instincts on this." Alice spoke non chalantly as if her lack of details didn't matter.

"That helps so much dear." I eyed her suspiciously she always thought it was funny to give me cryptic details of the future. I had come to trust her instinctively even when she was playing with me.

As soon as we had the tickets in our hands three armed local police officers surrounded us and escorted us into a back room behind the ticket counter. I stiffened when one of them grabbed Alice's arm. She lithely pulled out of the man's grasp. I concentrated on Alice; she was feeling aggravated, no tension or worry coming off of her. The largest of the three men stood in front of me blocking my view of her.

"Business or pleasure?" His gruff ugly voice made me want to break his neck right then.

"Pleasure. Now, what do you want? We have a plane to catch." I kept my tone even, not wanting to give away the overwhelming urge I had to drain them all at that very moment.

"We stopped the plane; it is being searched this very moment for your checked luggage. Now, is there any thing you want to tell us son?" His thick accent was irritating me more and more by the second. I glanced around then at Alice; she was eyeing the other two men but her face broke into a smile when our eyes met.

"We don't have any checked luggage…Can we go now?" My words came out in a growl. The man to Alice's left was going to lose a hand or a head… if he got one inch closer.

He did.

Before I could stop myself I stepped around the larger human up to the one who was about to place his hand on Alice's waist. I quickly introduced his back to the wall. Hard. But, not too hard, just enough to show him who was really in charge here.

"Don't touch her." Those three words meant more than any I had ever spoken before. Her hand brushed my neck soft and cool. The two other males backed up. They were scared. I pushed the anger down, and then I pulled out of me- and flooded the room with happiness. Pulling from every hidden part of me; pushing the feelings out in a tidal wave. The other two men started laughing the third looked dazed and grinned at me as if we were best friends. Even though I had probably just given him back problems for life. Even Alice tried hiding a giggle. A large pudgy hand slapped me on the shoulder.

"You're good to go! You two won't be any trouble will you?" His hot breath was in my face, he was smiling broadly again, his big belly still shaking with laughter. It took everything I had to keep the mood flowing throughout the room.

"Nope we won't" I took Alice's hand in my own and we left the door open as we exited. Minutes later we boarded the plane and the engines roared to life.

"Oh Jazz! That was good for you! You didn't kill anyone and you made them happy! Well, besides throwing that guy into the wall you did great!" She was still giggly and it was infectious making me smile even though I wasn't too happy at all. But…maybe I was?

"He's lucky that's all I did."

Wind whipped at the plane. Turbulence plummeted the aircraft twenty feet at a time. Fear was emanating from every pore in my body and the worst part was I wasn't even scared of the plane crashing! I knew we would land safe and sound, Alice told me we would. I didn't like airplanes to begin with and the storm and turbulence were just making things worse. The air masks dropped from the vents above our heads. We ignored them; I pulled mine completely out of the ceiling and threw it to the floor. Alice was trying to concentrate on Kachiri and why she was so instrumental to the future. She rubbed her temples as other people were gasping in fear and some in tears from the tormenting flight. I closed my eyes and tried to take even steady breaths. Trying to calm down a plane of twenty or twenty five hysterical people is not so easy to do. I started to push the relaxed calm feeling out of me, letting it waft over the isle and out to the people seated across of us first. Then pushing the invisible wave I concentrated harder ebbing the fear and confusion filling the small plane with a composed, soothing feeling. It took me ten minutes and half the people in the plane were asleep the other talking in whispers to one another. Alice popped one eye open and cocked her head at me.

"Good job Jazz! That helps me too." _Anything for Alice_. Her fingers ran through my hair, she was my personal redeemer; taking away all my sins, my pain, and filling me with a hope for my existence. I leaned my head back into her hand. Squeezing my eyes shut tight to just feel her caress. The plane dropped again at least fifteen feet this time, some people laughed as their stomach's lifted and the free fall took over. But, just as quickly as it happened the planes weight seated us again; no gasps - no scream's - no fear. Exactly as Alice had said we landed in the Brazilian airport amidst cheers from the passengers. Alice tightened her grip on my hand as we debarked the plane. I heard a loudspeaker announce that all flights were canceled indefinitely until the Tropical Storm passed. There were whispers from the peoples standing by that it was being upgraded to a Hurricane. _Great, like we need anymore obstacles right now. _I thought.

"Ah, Jazz, come on! You want to hear why we need Kachiri so much don't you?" Alice was impatient pulling me forward quicker.

"You figured it out? I knew you would." She absolutely glowed under my complement.

"Of course I did! And, it is not something I even considered! Listen to this…"


	10. Chapter 10

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Just a fan**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

My mind was reeling; it was a lot to take in… Alice had actually had a vision of us looking for well, nothing. How do we do that? I felt uneasy I realized I just had to trust in her and her ability. Luckily, she was the only being in the entire world I did trust. I always have and she has never let me down, I doubted she ever could. So, in exactly four days we would be searching the globe for a living vampire like Renesme. There was one out there, Alice was sure. But, she would have to try to focus on what she couldn't see instead of what she could. This was definitely new territory for both of us. This would save our family, if we could make it in time. It really all hung on how long it would take for Alice to find who we were looking for. If Kachiri would indeed leave her sisters- Alice was sure that would help us too. But, we both still didn't know why we needed her with us. The uncertainty in the future was really starting to get to Alice. As we ran through the forest towards the Amazon's I glanced beside me. While she ran her eyebrows were fixed together in concentration. A tiny line creased above her nose. I longed to reach out and smooth the line. To pull her to a stop beside me and tell her it would all be okay. That, she can't possible see everything, it is too much pressure for her to put on herself. No matter what was our future we would be in it together no matter what. Even though, she already knows how I feel. I fixed my arm tighter at my side. I didn't want to break her rhythm. That's when I felt her hand softly slip inside my own clasping it tightly in her small palm. Moments like this were when I loved Alice's gift the most.

"We're close" Her rhythmic voice made me smile -we had been running in silence for at least a few hours. All I had been thinking about in those hours were the problems we were facing, the challenges and the pain Alice was going through to protect our family. It had always bothered me the way they all looked to her to foresee any and all problems. I just hoped if we got though this, Alice would have some peace from that pressure. Maybe I could do something when this was all over something just for her. I answered her without thinking.

"Okay" My clipped tone sounded worse than it should have. Alice popped her head to the side, checking to see how aggravated I was.

"Sorry" I instantly regretted my short reply.

"Jazz? Stop worrying! I swear you are stressing more than I am- and you're worried about me… really?" She paused. We were walking now as if it was the most natural thing in the world two vampires out in the jungle. Just out for an evening stroll, I felt Alice's shot of pain as my own. I had hurt her feelings.

"Jazzy, Jazzy… You should know better than to worry about me!" She said before I could get a word in. Her head was cast down, and in that moment my heart broke. I pulled her up into my arms hugging her tightly. I was internally begging for her forgiveness; for my sour attitude. She put up with so much from me and all I really wanted was for her to be as happy as she made me. I felt her delicate hands on my chest wrapping around me hugging me back. I stroked my hands through her short hair and down the curve of her neck. Sucking in a deep breath, the scent of her filled me. The lavender in her hair, leave it to Alice to smell perfectly wondrous in the Amazon Jungle.

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings…" The remorse in my voice was evident. I felt her squeeze me tighter.

"It's okay; it is…Maybe I am just more sensitive than usual. It's weird I just don't feel like myself right now." At that moment Alice went a little slack in my arms. I pulled back to look into her face. Her eyes were a vacant haze- a Vision. By the way she was concentrating an important one too. Another moment passed and she shook her head back and forth like she was shaking off a bad feeling.

"What did you see?" I asked quickly, patience not being one of my best virtues.

"Rio De Janeiro?" Alice said it like a question instead of an answer.

"How did you know it was Rio?" Usually she didn't know exact locations maybe she saw a landmark or road sign. I was internally debating to myself when she broke through my thoughts.

"No, it was written on a piece of paper. In Bella's handwriting… Hmmm, that's going to bug me." Her tone made me chuckle, one more thing bugging Alice great.

"Welllll, weeell, isn't' thissss a surrrrprise?" the voice coming from the jungle was a deep and seductive a female's voice. No fear, no anxiety accompanied it. The accent pulled you in, the lilt of her voice rising and falling at weird points in each word, each being drawn out.

"The Amazon's?" I asked Alice quickly.

"Yes." Was her only reply.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay! Please review! I want to know if y'all like where this is going...

Disclaimer: Just a fan-fic

* * *

**Jasper POV**

Alice stepped forward and my instincts took over-I lurched out, my steps matching her own. I could sense the hesitation in the Amazon woman but she was not hostile. I was trying to keep myself calm more than this strange female who seemed quite at ease. We had never met the Amazons, only hearing tales about them from Carlisle. He said that they were an extremely strong and dangerous clan but, that they're bonds with each other were as tight as those of a mated couple. I did not know what they're gifts were, but I did know they were powerful. It was obvious because there was no fear; she felt she could protect herself if she needed to. Only ten steps away now, my breathing quickened. Alice reached out beside me and touched my shoulder lightly. Instantly I was at ease, it was as if she had the power to manipulate me now. She felt so comfortable and at peace that her emotions filled me up and my breath slowed in response. Well, wasn't' this new? She could use my power against me! I nodded at her, my Alice. She turned her head toward the woman.

"It's okay Jasper." Alice cut her eyes to me quickly then back to the strange female.

"Zaphrina, Carlisle told me you were beautiful but really- he did not do you justice! You are exquisite!" Alice's words ran together, she was speaking to me one moment then to the Amazon the next, her sing song voice laughed as she spoke. My eyes widened in surprise at her words. _Nothing she says should surprise me anymore_… I thought. Two more females stepped out before Zaphrina replied. They walked in unison their arms and feet moving in perfect succinctness. They were both uniquely beautiful in their own way, the arches of their faces and shapes of their eyes exotic and mesmerizing at the same time. Their long muscles showed easily through the sheer fabric they wore. Even though they were all exquisite as Alice had put it… they didn't hold a candle to her.

"Ahh, you must be Alicccce, Yess… I am Zaphrina and thissss is Kachiri and Senna" Zaphrina spoke evenly her tone lulling me again. The other two women nodded to Alice and then me -both exact in their movements. It was amazing how they were so in unison with one another, like a two way mirror. Zaphrina the evident leader of this clan raised her hand and the other two did so exactly as well, as if they were one person instead of three. Alice stepped forward taking each of there hands in greeting. I did the same, feeling completely outnumbered by the women. Emmett would love this, too bad he wasn't here.

"We must speak with you; our family is in need of help- that is, Carlisle's family needs your help." Zaphrina took a step back an eyebrow raising high on her forehead.

"Hmmm, I see. Ourrrr home is close. Pleasssse join us and you can telll me alllll about it." She turned and started silently speaking with her sisters. She rolled her R's almost as if she had a Spanish accent, I took Alice's hand and when I looked at her she was clucking her tongue trying to roll her R's like Zaphrina. I rolled my eyes at her and she looked at me guiltily.

"What?!" Alice shrugged her shoulders still rolling her tongue around in her mouth.

"Okayyy, let'sss go." Zaphrina said. We all turned in unison now; then it was like we were part of the unit- A part of a greater whole. Senna turned her head and winked back at us. An eerie feeling washed over me. Then we were running all together all in perfect synchronization toward their home.

"That's it! It must be why we need her to come with us! To help us find another person like Renesme, Senna has the gift of harmony. She can make others feel welcome…or" Alice's whispered speech drifted off her eyebrows furrowed concentration. I evaluated how I felt and looked over the three Amazon's. We were running in perfect formation and I felt at perfect ease with these strangers. There was definitely something… it took years of practice to run with my family and even longer to hunt together.

We came to a stop all at the same moment my intuition told me to look up. But, was it my intuition or was it the eerie feeling that had taken over my body… Alice was already looking up into the trees. Her chin tilted toward the sky, as I looked up and saw several structures in the trees all linked by ladders and ropes. This was their home and it felt as if it could be my home, as if I would fit in here I would be welcome and loved. I quickly pushed these feelings out and then looked over at Alice her face alight with a smile. I then pushed out the feelings of love I had for Alice out toward her enveloping her with my thoughts of our first kiss. I knew know we were being manipulated, weather it was for good reasons or bad… It would stop. My lips turned down into a frown and I started to growl low in my chest.

"Senna? Now would be a good time to stop." Zaphrina spoke quickly her accent almost gone in the clipped tone she used.

"Sorry- I was just checking" Senna blushed scarlet as she spoke.

Then the feelings were gone, dissipated, and all I could feel was Alice. _Just the way I like it_… I thought.


	12. Chapter 12

**READ AND REVIEW! - & A Thank you to all who have reviewed! It totally helps the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: FAN-FIC FOR FUN!**

* * *

**Alice POV**

Before we started the climb up into one of the large rooms high in the trees, Zaphrina turned and her sisters turned with her they were all connected with Senna touching Zaphrina's back and Kachiri touching Senna's left arm. In the same instant my eyes went blurry a haze covering them. Seconds later Jasper pulled me tight into his side with his arm tucked around my hip. I knew what Zaphrina would do…

Jasper roared in my ear, "Alice… DO NOT OPEN YOUR EYES!" But it was too late I had already seen the image manifested in my mind. It didn't scare me and I knew it would be okay, with Jazz here with me. So, I did open my eyes – But I clutched Jasper's chest feeling like a child or a scared thirsty newborn. We were in a cold dark room with grey stone walls, a small black cot in the corners with straps attached to it. The ceiling leaked, I could smell must and mold in the air. There was not a window but it was just dark enough to know it was night outside the room. Screams came from outside the wooden and steel door which was bolted to the wall. No way of escape… I was back in the asylum.

"This isn't necessary Zaphrina!" Jasper growled in protest. I opened my mouth but could not speak.

"You are here forrr Carlisssle's sake then, and nooo other?" Her words were slow and deliberate.

"Yes, for his family's sake!" Jasper clenched me tighter, almost whispering the last word.

"Wellll then, I think… I believe you; we mussst take precautions." Then the mirage dissipated and we were back in the jungle the sounds of the birds and water running loud in our ears.

Jasper released his death grip on my waist and I found my voice.

"Of course… we understand." I shot a glance at Jazz who was easily the most livid vampire I think I had ever seen in that moment. Then she swept her hand over a branch and a rope fell from the sky right into her hand.

I looked around the large room we had been welcomed into and explained as quickly as I could; leaving as much detail out as possible. Zaphrina nodded to me in understanding and I liked her more for it. Kachiri and Senna were harder to read. I didn't like the way they eyed Jasper. He seemed to be ignoring them as best he could his jaw still clamped tight. I wondered how this meeting had slipped through my vision. And, the obvious affection they had for Jazz. _I have been trying to see too much_ _and some things might be getting by me_…I thought.

"So sorryyyy, sometimesss we can get carried away." Zaphrina laughed slowly to herself.

I looked over to Jasper he was concentrating on me….hmmm then I felt his presence sweep over me even stronger. It was nice, and then I felt him reach out and take my hand just as he had done when we were on the ground and my confidence returned. This would be the hardest part but, I already knew if I worded it just right it would work.

"That's okay, more to the point. Will you go to Forks? And, more importantly… will you separate with Kachiri so that she can help us? This will mean the difference between life and death for so many!" I tried to calm my high pitched voice while I spoke. Kachiri raised her eyebrow again and she leaned back against the wicker couch she sat on. Then surprisingly Kachiri stood up.

"Yesss, I willl go with you. If I cannn help you I will go." She looked at Jasper when she spoke and I felt an uncomfortable stab in my chest. Instinctively I squeezed Jazz's hand harder. This part was not going to be as smooth as I had hoped. I pushed my thoughts aside and smiled at Kachiri.

"I think you can…from what I remember of what Carlisle's stories you can smell Venom? I mean you are able to know when any other Vampires are in the same area that you are, above what is normal for us? She smiled at me wide.

"Yes, that is true. I know when another Vampire is within a thousand miles of us. I can also differentiate how many. It has come in handy for us." Her voice was warm with pride. _Yes, this was why I needed her_. It would be worth it. We can help save Bella and Edward and all of our family.

After the hugs and tears and the goodbye's from the sisters we found our selves alone standing under the immaculate tree house. But instead, our pair had become a trio.


	13. Chapter 13

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THIS STORY IS COMING TO A CLOSE SOON!

DISCLAIMER: JUST A FAN FIC

* * *

**Jazz POV**

Alice plopped down on the ground crossing her legs together quickly, I immediately sat down next to her knowing she would finally let me in on her plan.

"Okay, if I can just have some time to concentrate… I will try to pinpoint blank spots in my visions. I think if I can find areas that I can not see exactly where are future's are going; we can get into that area and then you, Kachiri can tell us what is there once we get close enough." Alice nodded her chin toward Kachiri while she spoke.

Kachiri nodded her head in agreement back. She had surprisingly taken the news about Renesme very well and she was eager to help us find another living Vampire to save all of our families now that her sisters would be joining the small army that had been slowly accumulating. We all three sat there for hours while Alice sat frozen in a suspended point of concentration. Every few minutes her eyebrows would furrow or her head would tilt to the side. It was at these moments when I thought she had found something. Then she suddenly stood up her eyes grim.

"I am going to need a map." She bent down and grabbed my hand pulling me up beside her. Kachiri stood in unison.

"Forgetting all your Geography?" I laughed silently beside her. She elbowed me hard in the side, "You know I never liked that subject! And, I can't see what I don't know." I jumped back missing her second jab to my stomach. "Ouch!" Kachiri rolled her eyes at us "Now, children!" She laughed too.

"Let's get a move on! I stepped out in front of Alice and I could feel her playful mood we both new things were going our way. Having Kachiri was just icing on the proverbial cake. Before I realized her foot jutted out in front of mine and I tripped! Falling face first into the dirt, I shot my hands out to catch my fall as soon as I hit the dirt I used the force to push myself back up into a standing position. To the human eye it would've looked like I had just done the master of all push ups.

"You little Devil!" I yelled after Alice. She and Kachiri were already running, they shot forward their laughter wafting back toward my ears.

"Gotcha!" Alice turned her head back as she ran and winked at me and my heart grew in my chest. Only Alice could get away with that, and she knew it! She thought I needed someone to keep me on my toes. Maybe I did… but I would definitely be getting her back for that one.

An hour later we were seated in a restaurant booth inside the small Airport. Alice sat studiously in the corner her eyes glued to the world map we bought in the gift shop. She would put her finger on a spot on the map then, close her eyes and inhale slowly; then after a few seconds she would black out the spot with her pen. This process went on for another hour, her finger touching spot after spot on the map. Just as I was studying the fifty-sixth crack in the dilapidated roof Alice shifted in her seat.

"Bingo!" Her finger rested on a small grouping of Islands in what looked like the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

"First we hit New Zealand I can't see anything there either… Maybe we will be close enough to the Pitcairn Islands for Kachiri to do her thing and we won't have to swim all the way to the Islands. So, keep your fingers crossed, and let's get on a plane!" Her voice was primed with energy.

"More planes… More swimming" I groaned and Alice kissed me on the ear tickling me from my neck down to my stomach. Kachiri averted her eyes.

"Come on Mr. Negativity!" We stood up at the booth and headed out to find a ticket counter. It did not escape my notice that every man in the building had noticed Alice and Kachiri. I could just hope I wouldn't have any trouble in the future; Alice was too distracted with her quest to notice the little things like me killing a human who would make an advance on Alice. After a few minutes Alice held up three first class boarding passes to New Zealand.

She grinned and fanned the air with the papers "Let's do it!"


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: just a fan-fic! Read and review...

* * *

**Alice POV**

I cradled Jazz's hands in my own outlining every half moon shaped scar with the tip of my finger. The plane began to descend faster and I felt him tense beside me. He kept his eyes closed feigning sleep a little longer. He loved to do that. It was funny to me how he actually thought that pretending to sleep rejuvenated him. How like Jasper that was. Kachiri had her eyes closed as well. And, somehow I am the one everyone calls weird! It was unbelievable to me. I stopped my internal conversation and concentrated as the plane made contact with the tarmac. This was it I was sure of it. The only place in the entire world that was blank when I tried to see us coming here. My blank spot... That could mean one of two things. Either there was another pack of werewolves here or there was a half human half vampire here. I could only hope for the latter of the two. As soon as the door to the plane was opened we darted to the door and out of the plane before the people around us could even unbuckle there seatbelts. I giggled as Jazz pulled me forward in an effort to get away from the throngs of people as soon as possible.

"Being a vampire does have its perks once in awhile I must say"! He rolled his eyes as we darted through the tunnel and into the airport. As soon as we were outside, and away from any human eyes- we ran. All together, we raced under the cover of night surging forward. Jasper was quiet again. I was sure it was due to the fact that Kachiri was with us now. Knowing that he was only truly relaxed when it was just the two of us, I reached out to him and brushed my hand across his neck. He glanced over to me and smiled slightly. Then I felt what he was doing, filling the air around me with love and warmth. The air almost crackled and fizzed with the warmth that Jazz was sending my way. I let my body absorb the feeling and then we were at the waters edge again.

"The Pitcairn Islands, hmmm" Kachiri repeated the words over and over in almost a melodic way. "Yes! There is power there; it seems you were right Alice." Her smile widened as we entered the water.

"Maybe we will see a whale again!" I whispered to Jazz. Kachiri looked at me questioningly. I saw another smile start at the edge of Jasper's lips. He entwined his fingers with mine and looked pointedly at Kachiri, "Stay close to us… This water gets almost black and is much darker than you are used to. We don't want to get separated." Kachiri nodded her head at him without a word, then -we plunged into the darkness.

**Jazz POV**

The warm liquid enveloped our bodies, clinging to our clothes; were we anything but vampires we would have been sucked down into the abyss. I wasn't sure what I hated more the claustrophobia and loss of control from being in a small vampire; or, the enclosure and darkness of the deep water. Being cut off from Alice in this way made my emotions feel muffled, and sticky, even though… I remembered the swim we made from First Beach in La Push. It was wonderful and those memories I would treasure for centuries. Within a few hours we hit an incline of the sand. I could see Alice to my left and Kachiri just on the other side of her. Our feet hit the soft sand and dirt mixture at the same time and our bodies broke through the invisible wall of water and hit the whoosh of warm outside air.

"I hate to say it but I really will be happy if I never see another beach again!" Alice's high trilling voice quipped as she smoother her fingers through her hair. I leaped out of the water with one jump landing on a rock formation.

"I agree!" Pulling my shirt up and over my shoulders wringing it out quickly and letting is slide back onto my body. Kachiri simply shook her long limbs out slightly and she was ready to go, looking impatiently at Alice and me.

"We are close... It was luck to come up on this side of the Island…" I heard Kachiri speaking to herself. I tested the emotions surrounding her; she was homesick, missing her sisters. But, also she was feeling an unnatural pull toward the middle of the island. A pull that was telling her where more vampires were converged-

"This is it- We find what we set out to do, then we go home to our family. I can't see anything; I swear this is worse than the wolves! Kachiri, we are depending on you. " Alice said quickly.

Kachiri outstretched her long fingers and squeezed Alice's shoulder.

"I won't let you down." Her last words drifting away as she disappeared in the tree line. We followed behind quickly. Moving towards the unseen force pulling us forward.


End file.
